Report 1383
Report #1383 Skillset: Athletics Skill: Surge Org: Serenguard Status: Completed Sept 2015 Furies' Decision: Approved for a variant on solution 1: Surge defense provides a mana malus in exchange for having transmuting favour health (e.g. heals for 110% of mana transmuted), numbers tweakable post-implementation. Problem: Surge currently provides a 5/10 health buff in exchange for a -5/-10 health malus. Under the new overhaul system, however, most warriors will gain little benefit from surge, and can achieve the caps of 10/10 or 13/13 health without it. When weighing the cost of the malus, surge is often forgone. It has therefore become a skill that no longer has much, if any, use in the athletics repertoire. This report aims to replace its function. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Convert Surge to a defense that improves the ratio of mana to health conversion by transmute. Currently 85% of transmuted mana is converted to health. With surge up, it should be closer to 1:1. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Convert surge into a 3p timed defense that does the following: (1) Reduces time to writhe as well as balance loss from writhe (2) Reduces involuntary balance and equilibrium loss (eg. by knockdown, winding, whispers, shockstone) (3) Reduces the time for wafer to cure paralysis (4) Speeds up ice balance when applying to the arms and legs only. (5) Reduces stun time 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Convert surge into a 3p timed defense that has its own health gain tic throughout its duration. In exchange, there is a corresponding mana loss tic. Player Comments: ---on 9/13 @ 14:29 writes: Agree fully with the problem statement. Support any of the solutions. As another alternative, I was considering proposing that the defence give a recurring health tick for a corresponding recurring mana cost. So still something for greater survivability that requires care versus mana draining classes. ---on 9/13 @ 15:00 writes: That seems like a good solution. It could be worked into solution 3 as its drawback. What do you think? ---on 9/13 @ 18:48 writes: I went ahead and changed solution 3 to reflect Ushaara's suggestion. ---on 9/15 @ 04:36 writes: Agree with the problem. I like Ushaara's idea, especially as it maintains value in PvE like old surge. I support solution 3. Solution 1 seems kind of weak for a near trans skill. ---on 9/16 @ 18:41 writes: Solution 1 or 3. ---on 9/16 @ 23:23 writes: Solution 3. ---on 9/17 @ 15:20 writes: My apologies for having missed the chance to comment on this before the finalization date. I'm a little concerned that solution 3 is basically regeneration outside of the tiered regeneration system - just with a different name. There are fewer such passive curing abilities in the game, and I personally think it might undermine the system if we keep adding more. At the same time, I like the idea of surge costing mana, to reflect the old surge's mana-drop drawback for its hugely powerful effect. I think it would be a waste to turn surge into a put it up, and refresh it when you can kind of defense that is sorta boring and doesn't bring with it the oomph and impact to a fight it used to. My suggestion would be to turn solution 3 into a burst healing kind of ability, but at the same time tie it into the regeneration system so that we don't create outliers over and over. This is actually an idea similar to something I was keeping for my psymet regeneration ability, but I guess there's no reason why we can't put it here as well as there (when I get down to making that report): Make surge a 3p defense that lasts for only 20 (or 30) seconds. During this time, regeneration ticks are halved in time (5s instead of 10s) and cure a random affliction when they tick as well. As a drawback, while this effect is active, mana regen is reduced to zero. This means four ticks in total, therefore four afflictions, and 40% of max health AND ego healed, if the user is at 10/10 regeneration for both, but spread out across 20s. Therefore you use it sorta like a warrior version of green/gedulah, but instead of instaheal, it's sustained heal over time. It also scales with proper regeneration buff optimizations, which adds value to the regeneration system, and also prevents the formation of outliers outside the system. ---on 9/19 @ 11:55 writes: Lerad's idea is interesting, and I would be fine with it either. Though would reiterate that since the overhaul, caster classes who often have passive or active heals outside the regen system can achieve 9+ health vital stats along with high mana/ego vitals and regens. But it is more difficult for warriors to stack mana vitals boosts. Warriors are thus less effective as 'tanks' than they used to be with surge compared to those casters, and a passive heal would help mitigate this difference and restore what was one of warrior's strengths compared to caster classes. ---on 9/23 @ 22:09 writes: Solution 1 or 3.